mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sing Along Songs
''Sing Along Songs ''was a line of VHS tapes released by Disney in the 1980s, 1990s and 2000s. Volume 1: Heigh Ho Hosted by Professor Owl #"Heigh Ho" - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #"Up, Down, Touch the Ground" - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" - Pinocchio #"Yo Ho" - Pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #"A Cowboy Needs a Horse" - A Cowboy Needs a Horse #"The Three Caballeros" - The Three Caballeros #"Theme from Zorro" - Zorro #"The Siamese Cat Song" - Lady and the Tramp #"Let's Go Fly a Kite" - Mary Poppins #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman Trivia *"Yo Ho" was cut from later reprints of the tape. *"The Siamese Cat Song" was cut from the 1994 reissue prints. It was later reincluded on "Honor to Us All". Volume 2: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Hosted by Professor Owl #"The Mickey Mouse March" - The Mickey Mouse Club #"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Song of the South #"Following the Leader" - Peter Pan #"It's a Small World" - Disneyland #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"The Unbirthday Song" - Alice in Wonderland #"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - Cinderella #"Casey Junior" - Dumbo #"The Ballad of Davy Crockett" - Davy Crockett #"Give a Little Whistle" - Pinocchio #"Whistle While You Work" - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Volume 3: You Can Fly! Hosted by Ludwig von Drake #"You Can Fly!" - Peter Pan #*Music by Sammy Fain #*Lyrics by Sammy Cahn #"The Beautiful Briny Sea" - Bedknobs and Broomsticks #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Colonel Hathi's March" - The Jungle Book #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"I've Got No Strings" - Pinocchio #*Music by Leigh Harline #*Lyrics by Ned Washington #"Little Black Rain Cloud" - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"The Merrily Song" - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #*Music by Frank Churchill and Charles Wolcott #*Lyrics by Larry Morey and Ray Gilbert #"He's a Tramp" - Lady and the Tramp #"Step in Time!" - Mary Poppins #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"When I See an Elephant Fly" - Dumbo #*Music by Oliver Wallace #*Lyrics by Ned Washington Trivia *"He's a Tramp" was cut from later reissue prints and the DVD release. Volume 4: The Bare Necessities Hosted by Jiminy Cricket #"The Bare Necessities" - The Jungle Book #*Music and Lyrics by Terry Gilkyson #"You Are a Human Animal" - The Mickey Mouse Club #*Music and Lyrics by Jimmie Dodd #"Cinderella Work Song" - Cinderella #*Music and Lyrics by Mack David, Jerry Livingston, and Al Hoffman #"Old Yeller" - Old Yeller #*Music by Oliver Wallace #*Lyrics by Gil George #"Figaro and Cleo" - Figaro and Cleo #*Music by Paul Smith and Leigh Harline #*Lyrics by Ned Washington #"Winnie the Pooh" - Winnie the Pooh Featurettes #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"I Wanna Be Like You" - The Jungle Book #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" - Dumbo #*Music by Oliver Wallace and Frank Churchill #*Lyrics by Ned Washington #"Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" - The Aristocats #*Music by Al Rinker #*Lyrics by Floyd Huddleston #"The Ugly Bug Ball" - Summer Magic #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman Volume 5: Fun with Music Co-Hosted by Professor Owl and Ludwig von Drake #"Fun with Music" - The Mickey Mouse Club #*Music by Jimmie Dodd #*Lyrics by Mack David and Al Hoffman #"Why Should I Worry?" - Oliver and Company #*Music and Lyrics by Dan Hartman and Charlie Midnight #"With a Smile and a Song" - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #*Music and Lyrics by Larry Morey and Frank Churchill #"Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing" - Disneyland #*Music by Tolchard Evans #*Lyrics by Robert Hargreaves and Stanley Damerell #"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice in Wonderland #*Music by Sammy Fain #*Lyrics by Bob Hillard #"While Strolling Through the Park" - The Nifty Nineties #*Arrangement by C. Wolcott #"Boo Boo Boo" - A Symposium on Popular Songs #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"The Green with Envy Blues" - Adventures in Color #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Good Company" - Oliver and Company #*Music and Lyrics by Ron Rocha and Robert Minkoff #"The Blue Danube Waltz" - Square Peg in a Round Hole #*Music by Johann Strauss #*Arrangement by George Bruns #"Old MacDonald Had a Band" - Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom #*Lyrics and Arrangement of Music by George Bruns #"Scales and Arpeggios" - The Aristocats #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Why Should I Worry? (Reprise)" - Oliver and Company Volume 6: Under the Sea Hosted by Ludwig von Drake #"Under the Sea" - The Little Mermaid #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Howard Ashman #"By the Beautiful Sea" - Disney Scenes #"Never Smile at a Crocodile" - Peter Pan #"That's What Makes the World Go Round" - The Sword in the Stone #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Kiss the Girl" - The Little Mermaid #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Howard Ashman #"At the Codfish Ball" - Disney Scenes #"Sailing, Sailing / The Sailor's Hornpipe" - Disney Scenes #"A Whale of a Tale" - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea #"Someone's Waiting for You" - The Rescuers Volume 7: Disneyland Fun Introduction by Professor Owl Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Step in Time (Mary Poppins) I'm Walkin' Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. (Walt Disney World and Disneyland) Following the Leader (Peter Pan) The Great Outdoors Music and Lyrics by: Phillip Baron Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) Rumbly in My Tumbly (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) It's a Small World (Walt Disney World and Disneyland) Making Memories Grim Grinning Ghosts (Haunted Mansion) The Character Parade (Walt Disney World and Disneyland) When You Wish upon a Star (Pinocchio) Volume 8: Very Merry Christmas Songs Volume 9: I Love to Laugh (aka Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious) Hosted by Ludwig von Drake #"I Love to Laugh" - Mary Poppins #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Everybody's Got a Laughing Place" - Song of the South #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Washing Song)" - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #"Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious" - Mary Poppins #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck" - A Day in the Life of Donald Duck #*Music and Lyrics by Jimmie Dodd #"Oo-De-Lally" - Robin Hood #*Music and Lyrics by Roger Miller #"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" - The Three Little Pigs #"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Pink Elephants on Parade" - Dumbo #*Music by Oliver Wallace #*Lyrics by Ned Washington #"Jolly Holiday" - Mary Poppins #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman Volume 10: Be Our Guest Hosted by Jiminy Cricket #"Be Our Guest" - Beauty and the Beast #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Howard Ashman #"A Spoonful of Sugar" - Mary Poppins #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Little Wooden Head" - Pinocchio #"Bella Notte" - Lady and the Tramp #"Heffalumps and Woozles" - Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Beauty and the Beast" - Beauty and the Beast #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Howard Ashman #"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" - The Great Mouse Detective #"Chim Chim Cheree" - Mary Poppins #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Once Upon a Dream" - Sleeping Beauty Trivia *"Little Wooden Head" was cut from later reissue prints. It was later reincluded on "Colors of the Wind". *"Beauty and the Beast" won the Academy Award for Best Original Song. Likewise, "Be Our Guest" was nominated for Best Original Song. Volume 11: Friend Like Me Hosted by Jiminy Cricket #"Friend Like Me" - Aladdin #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Howard Ashman #"The Best of Friends" - The Fox and the Hound #"Something There" - Beauty and the Beast #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Howard Ashman #"How Do You Do?" - Song of the South #"Friendship" - Mickey, Donald, and Goofy #*Music and Lyrics by Cole Porter #"In Harmony" - The Little Mermaid TV Series (Episode: The Evil Manta) #"Let's Get Together" - The Parent Trap #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"That's What Friends Are For" - The Jungle Book #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"A Whole New World" - Aladdin #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Tim Rice The Circle of Life Hosted by Jiminy Cricket #"The Circle of Life" - The Lion King #*Music by Elton John #*Lyrics by Tim Rice #"Part of Your World" - The Little Mermaid #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Howard Ashman #"Prince Ali" - Aladdin #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Howard Ashman #"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - The Lion King #*Music by Elton John #*Lyrics by Tim Rice #"Belle" - Beauty and the Beast #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Howard Ashman #"Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" - The Aristocats #*Music by Al Rinker #*Lyrics by Floyd Huddleston #"When You Wish Upon a Star" - Pinocchio #*Music by Leigh Harline #*Lyrics by Ned Washington The 2003 DVD release includes some bonus songs that were not previously included on the 1994 VHS release: #"Hakuna Matata" - The Lion King #*Music by Elton John #*Lyrics by Tim Rice #"Yummy Yummy Yummy" - Timon and Pumbaa #"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" - Timon and Pumbaa #"W-I-L-D" - The Jungle Book 2 #"Jungle Rhythm" - The Jungle Book 2 Colors of the Wind Hosted by Ludwig von Drake #"Just Around the Riverbend" - Pocahontas #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz #"Cinderella Work Song" - Cinderella #*Music and Lyrics by Mack David, Jerry Livingston, and Al Hoffman #"Why Should I Worry?" - Oliver and Company #*Music and Lyrics by Dan Hartman and Charlie Midnight #"Little Wooden Head" - Pinocchio #"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" - The Lion King #*Music by Elton John #*Lyrics by Tim Rice #"Higitus Figitus" - The Sword in the Stone #*Music and Lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman #"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Topsy Turvy No Host #"Topsy Turvy" - The Hunchback of Notre Dame #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz #"You've Got a Friend in Me" - Toy Story #*Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman #"Stand by Me" - Timon and Pumbaa #"Streets of Gold" - Oliver and Company #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #"Out There" - The Hunchback of Notre Dame #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz #"Family" - James and the Giant Peach #*Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman #"The Unbirthday Song" - Alice in Wonderland Trivia *"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song" was previously included on "Heigh Ho". This version highlights the words instead of using the bouncing ball. *"The Unbirthday Song" was previously included on "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". This version highlights the words instead of using the bouncing ball. Honor to Us All Introduction by Professor Owl #"Honor to Us All" - Mulan #*Music by Matthew Wilder #*Lyrics by David Zippel #"Zero to Hero" - Hercules #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by David Zippel #"The Siamese Cat Song" - Lady and the Tramp #"Where Do I Go From Here?" - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World #"A Guy Like You" - The Hunchback of Notre Dame #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz #"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" - Cinderella #"We Are One" - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride #"A Little Thought" - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World #"On the Open Road" - A Goofy Movie #"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" - Hercules #*Music by Alan Menken #*Lyrics by David Zippel #"Father and Son" - Aladdin and the King of Thieves #"I'll Make a Man Out of You" - Mulan #*Music by Matthew Wilder #*Lyrics by David Zippel Sing a Song with Pooh Bear #Winnie the Pooh #Rumbly in My Tumbly (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) #The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too) #The Kanga Roo Hop (Kanga, Roo, Owl, Pooh and Tigger) #Try a Little Something New and High and Low Medley (Owl and Tigger) #The One and Only One (Piglet and Eeyore) #The Floating Song (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Balloonatics) #Harvest What You Grow (Rabbit) #Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) #Nothing is Too Good for a Friend (The Piglet Who Would Be King) #My Song (Pooh and friends) Sing a Song With Tigger #Winnie the Pooh #The Scrapbook Song (By Tigger) #The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too) #The Whoop-De-Dooper Bounce (The Tigger Movie) #Forever and Ever (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin) #Round My Family Tree (The Tigger Movie) #I Want to Scare Myself (Boo To You Too! Winnie the Pooh) #Playing In The Wood (By Tigger) #King Of The Beasties (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #How to Be a Tigger (The Tigger Movie) #Pirates Is What We'll Be (Rabbit Marks the Spot from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Everything Is Right (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin) #The Scrapbook Song (Reprise) (By Tigger) Sing a Song with Pooh Bear and Piglet Too #Winnie the Pooh #Rumbly In My Tumbly (By Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) #The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (By Tigger, also in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too) #The Kangaroo Hop (By Kanga, Roo, Owl, Pooh and Tigger) #Try A Little Something New & High & Low Medley (By Owl and Tigger) #With a Few Good Friends (Piglet's Big Movie) #The One And Only One (By Piglet and Eeyore) #The Floating Song (By Winnie the Pooh in Balloonatics from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Harvest What You Grow (By Rabbit) #Heffalumps and Woozles (From Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) #Nothing's Too Good For A Friend (By Tigger and Rabbit from The Piglet Who Would Be King in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Sing Ho For the Life of A Bear (Piglet's Big Movie) #My Song (By Pooh and friends) Circle of Life # Circle of Life (The Lion King) # Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) # Prince Ali (Aladdin) # I Just Can't Wait to Be King (The Lion King) # Belle (Beauty and the Beast) # Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat (The Aristocats) # Hakuna Matata (The Lion King) # The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Timon and Pumbaa) # Yummy, Yummy, Yummy (Timon and Pumbaa) # W-I-L-D (The Jungle Book 2) # Jungle Rhythm (The Jungle Book 2) # When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) On My Way #On My Way (Brother Bear) #Try Again (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) #Following the Leader (Peter Pan) #Go the Distance (Hercules) #I'm Still Here (Treasure Planet) #Digga Tunnah (The Lion King 1 ½) #On the Open Road (A Goofy Movie) #Aloha, E Komo Mai (Stitch! The Movie) #Welcome (Brother Bear) #Dance Along: On My Way #Dance Along: Try Again #Dance Along: Aloha, E Komo Mai Category:Greenth1ng's Interests